Against the wall with Lucius Malfoy
by Laurielove
Summary: Once again, I ran out of space. The full title of this is 'Miss Granger ... up against the wall ... with Lucius Malfoy' and like the other story in this series it does what the title says. Enjoy. Older readers only, please. LM/HG.


**Another story in the 'against the wall' series. Please go to my profile page for more information on this series. I was trying to write more on 'Man Unfathomable' but found my mind straying to too much sex, which I didn't want at that point, so I wrote this and an SS/HG equivalent instead and ended up starting a whole LJ comm dedicated to wall sex. Ho hum.**

**There is now a poll at the top of my profile asking who else you'd like to see in this series. Please go and vote - it's all anonymous.  
><strong>

**Basically this story features Lucius, Hermione, a wall, and connection of bodily parts. And little else. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Miss Granger ... up against the wall ... with Lucius Malfoy<strong>

* * *

><p>The meeting had been oppressively long and even more oppressively boring.<p>

The only relief for Hermione had come in the disturbingly attractive form of Lucius Malfoy sitting diagonally across from her. Since his supposed reformation after the war he had slowly been accepted back onto various Ministry committees, including the one now dealing with magical historical artefacts.

She hated him still and had successfully avoided any dealings with him until now but he did provide a rather welcome visual to the otherwise mind-numbing situation she had been in for the last two hours.

She was not sure if it was with coincidence or intention that she had found him looking back at her on the occasions she had moved her eyes to him.

In any case, the meeting was now over and she could go and make up for the lost time.

Hermione rose swiftly, sweeping past Malfoy on her way out, noticing the intriguing aroma of his cologne. She sensed him turn towards her but she did not look back.

Hermione walked rapidly through the hard black-tiled walls of the Ministry. She knew the building well now and could find passages and short cuts which would take her through deserted areas rapidly and uninterrupted. It was in one of those that she remembered a document she had meant to submit to the Minister earlier. Stopping abruptly, she cursed aloud. She'd hoped for a quick getaway but would now have to return to her desk to deal with it.

She inhaled deeply in frustration and smelt it, that same smell which had beguiled her earlier in the meeting room. She turned slowly and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

He stared down at her, his eyes a crystal grey reflecting the cold light around them. The two of them were entirely alone. Hermione knew no-one would come this way. He had clearly been following her.

She knew what she wanted immediately, knew what would happen immediately. She would do nothing to prevent it.

He stepped into her again, looking down with the merest hint of a sardonic smile on his face. She allowed herself to be motioned back against the wall, the cold tiles chilling her back through the thin material of her shirt.

Her breath came fast and heavy, making her breasts rise and fall rapidly before him. His eyes flicked to them and slowly his hands rose and began undoing the buttons of her shirt, not quickly, but with a languid insolence which infuriated and delighted her equally. When at last her shirt fluttered apart he pushed it off her shoulders just enough to limit the movement of her arms and allow him to push her bra straps partly down. A warm, strong hand reached in and cupped her left breast, pulling it from the bra cup and sitting it on top so that the downy flesh spilled over, the nipple immediately hardening with the chill and her desire.

His smirk deepened and he did the same with the other breast, surveying them appreciatively for a while. Hermione bit her lip, desperate to feel more but determined not to say a word, as if not speaking would somehow imply this was not really happening.

Large hands cupped a breast each and his thumbs now moved to stroke over each nipple, back and forth, flicking them, teasing them, watching them darken and harden for him. Hermione let a little gasp of need escape her. Malfoy's eyes flittered to hers and then at last he lowered his head to one breast and sucked the nipple deep and hard into his mouth.

Hermione almost screamed. Her head thrashed to prevent more noise emerging and she clenched her fists beside her to stop her from reaching up and holding his head to her. But she didn't need to guide him. He sucked and tugged and pulled at the nipple with assiduous perfection, sending the sweetest pangs of pleasure flashing through her body to ignite her clit and fire her belly. His hand was at the other breast, kneading the flesh tenderly, finding the nipple and rolling it gently at first between thumb and forefinger so that its pleasure rose in unison with its twin.

Hermione's breath was rapid and audible now and she arched her back, away from the cold tiles to seek out his mouth and hands. Malfoy was becoming more determined and as he sensed her desire mounting he took the nipple between his teeth and closed down on it at the same time as his fingers tightened and squeezed the other. A flash of pained delight shot through her and she cried out with the thrill of it.

Malfoy seemed in no hurry and this slow delicious torture was heaven to Hermione. They stayed like that for some time while he feasted and felt her, sometimes soothing, sometimes hard and sharp, causing her pain, but pain of such concentrated need that she craved more and more.

At last he pulled back, letting her nipple pop reluctantly from his sated mouth, tugging the other one out before it dragged itself from the grip of his fingers. Hermione glanced down; her nipples were wet and red and raw from his attentions, but not as wet or red as she felt her cunt to be. But still she did not touch him. He would do everything she needed; she instinctively knew it.

Gripping her shoulders hard, Malfoy spun her around forcefully and pushed her against the wall, her breasts squashed against the cold tiles, her agonised nipples once again being tormented by extreme feeling. She groaned in anticipation.

He pushed her legs apart brutally and she felt her skirt pulled up and her knickers dragged down and off. She heard the clink of buckle and buttons being undone. A strong hand gripped her belly, pulling her up a little, while another parted her legs again, searching up to find her. Her juices coated the questing fingers, prompting a slight groan from the man. He parted her cunt lips urgently now, a sense of frustration guiding him. And then she felt him bend at the knee and instead of fingers feeling through her there was something large, smooth and round. Hermione moaned as she recognised the glorious sensation of cock finding cunt. Malfoy's fingers were clasped around the thick shaft, guiding it to the place he so desperately wanted. Hermione shifted, raising herself for him, aided by her ridiculously high heels and felt him at last placed perfectly. And immediately he eased up into her, releasing his tight hold on her belly and letting her sink down onto him.

As his cock impaled itself gloriously in her, Malfoy buried his head into her neck, just where it met her shoulder and released the longest hiss of hot breath.

Hermione dragged her hands up to brace herself on the wall, almost tearing the material which had bunched around her shoulders.

Malfoy started to pull out now but soon forced himself hard up into her again. She was pushed fully against the freezing wall and a gasp forced its way from her. The contrast between the heat of man behind her and the cold of the hard tiles before her mounted the pleasure surging round her body.

One hand continued to hold her belly, in itself bringing her more pleasure as it pulled her tighter onto him, the other had come round to search out her clit, finding it and teasing it dextrously.

Malfoy planted his mouth on her neck, sucking in and attaching to her, his teeth nipping, pulling her flesh into him.

Now he moved, in and out, never enough to fall from her - he was almost too long for that - and fucking along her with a cock so thick and hard that Hermione felt complete as never before. At this angle he was hitting her perfectly inside, and this, combined with his attentions to her clit, made her mind swim and her body abandon itself to him.

The anticipation of her pleasure was as great as she knew the orgasm would be, and she wanted to delay it, to hold it off for as long as she could, to simply feel his cock in her cunt, to feel her nipples riding along the cold hardness of tiles, to feel his fingers tormenting her clit to near ecstasy.

_Forever, forever, forever ..._

She didn't want it to end. She didn't want this man to come out of her, to come off her, to come ...

When he came it would be over and she wanted to stay like this forever, caught on a knife-edge of pleasure-pain, held by this man whom she despised, who despised her, whose face she could not see, but whose cock was completing her, whose breath was raging over her skin, whose aroma was inhabiting her senses.

Malfoy fucked her so fast now she knew he could not hold back. His breath heaved out of him and every muscle straining against her was hard and taut.

She allowed her mind to take her over the edge. Her body rose to the next level and then she was coming irrevocably. And now she let sound pour from her. She opened her mouth and cried out with a wail as pleasure took her and gripped and shook. Still he moved, deep, deep, the heat of him pushing her against the cold. Still she was coming, harder than ever before, right down to the tips of her toes as they scraped along the walls in time with his plunges.

Only when her climax had finally left her did she at last feel his release. He gripped her waist so hard it forced the air out of her. Pushing fully into her, he exploded with a groaning cry of his own which echoed off the walls around them. His seed burst up into her, more heat amidst the paradox of sensations. Three times his come spilled out and then he pushed again and she clamped again and he spurted once more, emptying himself into her with every last drop he had.

At last he pulled back and, surprisingly tenderly, pulled out of her. Hermione felt his come drip from her immediately and clamped her legs tight shut, not wanting to lose the warmth of him.

She turned, leaning breathlessly against the wall.

Malfoy stood, adjusting his clothes, staring across at her.

Hermione distractedly pushed her breasts back into her bra and did up her shirt, smoothing down her skirt. Locking eyes with him, she managed a smile. He held her stare impassively for a moment before allowing his own lips to curl at the corners.

Her knickers lay discarded to one side. Malfoy glanced down at them, bent to pick them up, and pocketed them. Then, raising himself tall, he turned and walked away.

Meetings of the Historical Artefacts Committee would be rather more tolerable in future.

* * *

><p><strong>*grins*<strong>

**Thoughts? LL x**

**PS - If you haven't given Man Unfathomable a go yet, you may want to. It has been very well-received and despite being technically a crossover, sits almost entirely within the HP universe.**

**Don't forget to go and vote in the poll on my profile. Thanks.  
><strong>


End file.
